caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
House Scathach
General History Scathach n Uanaind was the founder of this House. She was a halfblood born to Fae noble and a human in what became Ireland. The house continues this tradition and often breed with humans even moreso then Fiona. They are fierce warriors and extremely protective of the commoner kiths. Most Scathach are Seelie and dress achromatically in black, white and gray. They tend to be reserved in demeanor and patrol the fringes of kithain society to protect them from the Dark and other threats. The house has some of the best soothsayers amongst the sidhe. They are looked down by most other nobles and have +2 difficulty with other Houses besides Fiona and Liam. They are forbidden to use the Art of Sovereign due an ancient blood pact enforced by the full force of the Dreaming. Caerleon History Compared to the other sidhe, they are typically apolitical. However, in Cymru, House Scathach had spend most of the Interregnum struggling to keep the balefires alive in ancient holdings abandoned by other houses. They governed over the commoners for 600 years in the spirit of reformation and were popular regents. Ironically, Scathach's vigilent and just governance was one of the factors that led to there being more traditionalists among the Earthbound than across the Atlantic in Concordia. The Ranters and other anti-monarchist factions paint the Accordance War in Cymru as more of a struggle between two types of sidhe rather than the commoner vs. noble class warfare elsewhere. They also accuse Scathach of "selling out" the commoners to Arcadians. The Gwent Civil War tore House Scathach apart. Prince Owain had been greatly loved by his House. His three children Bedwyr, Siarl and Lynelle divided the house in an unprecedented faction and the war that ensued had more kithain casualties in Gwent than there had been in the Accordance War itself. Gwent lost its status as a principality and became a cantrev with a regent directly accountable to King Kendall ap Gwydion. Owain's younger brother Steffan was appointed regent. He is the guardian of Princess Lynelle's children Mercia and Dylan. Both of these childlings are the pride and hope of Scathach. Amongst the Arcadian Houses, Scathach's only real ally is House Fiona. Gwydion is honor bound by the Treaty of Accord to protect them from predation and King Kendall takes that very seriously; Duke Geraint Pryderi was charged with that task by the king. Duke Marc Iago Caradoc was obsessed with reclaiming his ancestral holding in Lion's Gate but has become a steadfast friend and ally of the Lord-Regent. Affinity Nature Blood-Rage Members of House Scathach do not possess the traditional frailty of other Sidhe as a result of staying on Earth during the Interregnum. However, they do posses another frailty in its place, a battle-madness called Blood-Rage. Upon entering a fight, Scathach sidhe lose sight of almost everything else as they fall into a beserk frenzy. Although they will not attack friends or bystanders, they have terrible difficulty leaving a battle until either they or thier enemies are defeated. Three successes at a Willpower roll difficulty 7 is required to retreat. House Boon The kithain of Scathach are silent and efficient warriors who rarely make any sound even while fighting. They receive an extra die on all combat rolls, including Brawl, Melee, Martial Arts, Wrestling, and similar rolls. Additionally, they make all Stealth rolls at -2 difficulty. House Flaw House Scathach is looked down upon by most nobles and many regard them with dread. All Social rolls with other Sidhe (except Houses Fiona and Liam) are at +2 difficulty. Furthermore, as a result of certain Oaths they swear, all members of this House are forbidden to use the Art of Sovereign. Members of House Scathach are frequently the target of attacks by Beasts, Nervosa, and Nocnista on account of the reputation of their House as monster-slayers and defenders of the commoner Kith. go to the Main Changeling Page or go to the Main House Page